Double Date Survival Horror
by Tea Diva
Summary: While Cloud contemplates his team's next move, Aerith appears in his room with the want to collect on their promised date. The matter only grows more complicated when Tifa shows up. Drabble request written for a friend from LiveJournal.


Cloud stood by the window overlooking the bright lights of the Gold Saucer, giving a slight start at the sound of someone knocking on his door. Maybe one of his teammates needed something, or the staff had news of the tram's repair. With this in mind Cloud crossed over to the door and pulled it open, blinking in surprise. Aerith stood there, all smiles.

"Aerith? Is everything all right?" he asked, remembering she had run off to her room earlier that night.

"Uh-huh," she replied. Then, barely able to contain an excited giggle, grabbed onto his arm with such force he actually staggered.

"A-Aerith?"

"Come on, let's go on a date. Everyone else is asleep, so it'll be just the two of us," she said, aquamarine eyes shining at the prospect. Cloud answered with a slight nod, both curious and a little wary at how eager she seemed. Aerith giggled and led him away, fairly running for the stairs. Just as they reached the landing a voice called out, "And _where_ do you think you're going?"

Cloud and Aerith froze, the latter recovering first. She turned toward the one who had called out, the picture of innocence as she said, "Nowhere."

"That's not what it looks like to me," Tifa retorted, heading their way with quick strides. Upon reaching the stairs the two girls sized each other up, furious brown eyes locked with mischievous aquamarine ones. Cloud was at a loss; he merely stood there, watching the two girls watch each other.

At length Aerith smiled. "Well, if you _must_ know, Cloud and I are going on a date," she declared triumphantly.

"What? You can't do that!" Tifa exclaimed.

"And why not?" Aerith challenged.

Tifa's cheeks flushed crimson, and she looked away for a moment. Aerith chuckled and prepared to walk away, Cloud in tow, when Tifa said, "Because I want to go out with him. He's _my_ childhood friend. Isn't that right, Cloud?" she said, looking him squarely in the eye. Sweat began to bead on his brow.

"Well…"

"He's _my_ bodyguard!" Aerith interrupted, wrapping both hands around his left arm and drawing him close. Tifa immediately latched onto his right, yanking him toward her.

"I've known him longer! He wants to date _me_!" she cried. Aerith pulled him back in her direction, fingers digging into his arm and making him wince.

"He's taken me on _all _the missions so far!" she trumpeted.

"I was on those missions, too!" came Tifa's severe reminder.

"He's looking out for me!" Aerith insisted.

"And me!" Tifa shot back.

"Uh…excuse me…" Cloud tried to say, only to get told by both girls to stay out of it. He relented with a sigh, head hanging as he allowed them to continue tugging him back and forth like a rag doll. The argument continued for another few exchanges, ending when Aerith suddenly said, "Wait a minute- Cloud should choose!"

"That's right. Cloud, which one of us do you want to date?" Tifa asked, staring directly into his eyes. He blanched. Choose? Choose what? Right now Cloud would have preferred facing Sephiroth one on one than deciding between these two. Both watched him expectantly, Cloud able to envision their reaction should he select one over the other.

Fried by Aerith's magic, or pummeled by Tifa's fists…

Yes, Cloud would rather face Sephiroth. No, make that a _legion_ of Sephiroths.

"Wait…Cloud, do you want us both?" Aerith asked, shocked. Tifa also leveled him with a similar look. All at once Cloud realized that it was the only way he'd survive the night, and gave a nod. He freed his arms from the girls, then took their hands. Distributing what he hoped was a winning smile, he said, "Shall we?"

Aerith giggled at his words, obviously pleased. Tifa did not share Aerith's enthusiasm, but she did manage a little smile when she glanced at her and Cloud's clasped hands. They descended the stairs then, Cloud mentally congratulating himself on how he cleverly avoided an ugly scene. However, the moment they reached the bottom Aerith looked over at Cloud and grinned.

"I get it. You're going to wait until _after_ to make your choice, right? I knew it!" she giggled before Cloud could speak.

Tifa's smile was both sweet and dangerous. "Well, if that's the case then let the best girl win," she said, giving Cloud's hand a firm squeeze. He winced a little, wondering if he had only made things worse. Sighing inwardly, strained smile on his lips, Cloud left the hotel with the girls on either arm, secretly hoping that Sephiroth really _would_ appear.


End file.
